Guarding My Heart
by Miss Sandy Lautlutzbone
Summary: Nicole's parents find out about her tragic secrets. Her mother makes her move to place named Forks to get away from the now past life. Not knowing she's taking the first steps in to supernatural...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything **

**from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, all belong to the fabulously talented Stephenie Meyer! All unkown charecters, I**

**own them!  
**

**No Copyright Infringement intended.

* * *

**

Nicole POV

The sound of the rain quietly tapping against the window was what kept me sane. The constant bickering from my parents was driving me mad. I tried my best to ignore the arguments, but to no avail. My name was constantly repeated over and over again. I don't understand what is so interesting about my name, it's just a common name, and it's nothing really special. But what I really don't understand was what I had to do with a place named Forks?

So I decided I should go and investigate. Before I left my 'jungle' of a room, I made sure my bruises were covered. My long jet black hair managed to cover up the bruises on my neck. My favourite Paul's Boutique aqua sweatshirt hoodie covered the cigarette burns on my wrists and abdomen. The dark circles that surrounded my eyes from the constant tears of pain and fear. This was all the work from a loving and doting boyfriend…

* * *

I this is **very** short...but i just would like to see how it does =]

oh and i give a bit of credit to Jaydasalvatore... a great friend of mine =]


	2. Chapter 2

Guarding My Heart Chapter 2

Nicole's POV

As I made my way through the hall way, the argument got louder and clearer. I could feel the anger radiating of my father's voice. I could hear plead from my mother's voice. Now this was a first, my mother would never beg for anything. She would always get everything by the click of her fingers. I stood outside the living room door, to listen to oh so wonderful argument.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? SHE CANNOT LEAVE THIS COUNTRY FOR SOME UNKWNOWN PLACE! SHE BELONGS HERE!" I heard my father yell.

"Darling you don't understand she can't stay here any longer! Have you seen what…ugh I can't even bring myself to say his name! The bruises and scars, everything he has done to her! She can't stay here! If you don't want to come with us, then don't come! "

"OH PLEASE YOU **NEED **ME! AND OF ALL PLACES YOU CHOOSE, IS FORKS? SHE DOESN'T NEED TO-"

I've heard enough and burst into the living room, raging with anger, a feeling that I have become quite familiar with quite recently.

"ARE YOU PEOPLE MAD? IM NOT LEAVING LONDON! WHY SHOULD I LEAVE? THIS IS MY HOME, I BELONG HERE AND WHERE IS FORKS? WHY WOULD YOU NAME A CITY AFTER A UTENSIL? (No offence to people who love and live in Forks) YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO AND THAT'S FINAL! Foolishness…"

They looked bewildered, as I have never raised my voice to them **EVER, **even when we had and argument. But in this situation, they had to understand clearly. I had to be heard loud and clear, and I needed to get my point into their thick skulls. No one and I mean NO ONE is moving me anywhere. I don't care who you are, you can't make me move anywhere if I don't want to. My life isn't even in danger! Well sort of…

"Nicky baby, I think its best. Best for you me and your father. " Mum says in the most patronising voice. She then turns to my dad.

"Michael could you please leave the room, I need to discuss female things with Nicole. We need-"

"Ugh! Please! You don't need to explain, I was going out anyway!"

Dad has now left me with my mother. I don't know if that is a good thing. In fact that is never a good thing. We are now in silence. Silence is never a good thing. I look at her perplexed expression set on her face. It looked as if she was trying to figure how to tell me something without having an outburst.

"Hmmm…Nicole I don't know how to say this, but I know about you having….well had a boyfriend."

How the fuck did she know that I had a boyfriend? I am so happy…in fact I am over the moon that dad had left; otherwise I would be dog's dinner soon. But still, she could easily tell him. Then again who told her and does she know about what he has done? I hope not.

"Sweetheart, I know you may be thinking how I found out about your relationship with a boy named Damien"

You're damn right about that and when I find out who told you they are going to regret the day they were born. No one tells MY secret and gets away with it! I hope she doesn't know what happened.

"And I know what happened during the relationship, how it ended and what happened after he went to jail. Nicole this is why I want you to move to Forks, far away from here. I know you are hurting and I have seen the bruises and scars and I know there is more to what has happened. I'm disappointed that you haven't told the police but I can't force you to make that decision. Although, I really want you to tell them. I think we should go so you don't have to deal with this and have constant reminders of the past. Please sweetheart, I have also done the paper work and got everything sorted. We will be leaving on Sunday evening. Tomorrow is Friday and your last school day."

At first, I wanted to scream and yell at her. But now that I think about it, it wouldn't be so bad. But the thought of running away…I'm not too sure. I have an incline that it will soon come to haunt me, wherever I decide to go. I would like to have a fresh start, but I love my friends: Natalie and Danielle and the rest of my girls. They mean the world to me; they're like the air I breathe. Without them I can't survive. They will understand if I leave won't they? They are the only that knows what happened, but I deal with the heartbreak and pain when I have to tell them that I moving across the world to be 'safe'.

I just stood there staring into space, not realising that my mother was anticipating my reaction. She was waiting for a response. But how could i? Tomorrow is the last school day I will ever have until…until God knows when I will go back to school. I don't even know what school I'm going to! I don't even know how to drive to school and I don't even know anyone there! Maybe that's why Mum chose Forks. We don't know anyone there.

"Ok mum. I'll go."

She looked at me as if in had two heads. She is probably shocked that my response wasn't snappy or rude. Well what can I say, if it's going to keep me away from the constant reminders then fine. Well 50% of them because his face and eyes are permanently tattooed at the back of my eyelids.

"You're fine with this? 15 minutes ago you were screaming your head off!"

"That was before you explained yourself; maybe you should do that more often. What about dad? Is he coming with us?"

"Unfortunately, me and your father are no longer going to be together. He wants different things form what I want. And he doesn't satisfy me. He-"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! I DON'T NOT NEED TO KNOW OR HAVE A MENTAL IMAGE OF YOU AND DAD! "

"Ha ha ha. Very funny"

I just smiled.

"I knew that you and dad won't be together that long. You two have been on and off more than a lamp. I'm just going to go and pack and think about what to say to the girls and everyone else about me leaving. Oh and before I forget, do you have a box of tissues of a packet?"

"No. There are some toilet rolls in the bathroom, if you want? Why do you need it anyway?"

"Tomorrow will be filled with tears"

Let tomorrow begin!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to those who have read and reviewed my story. And to those who have favourite and followed my story. Much appreciated!

Also, reviews are very helpful. I would to know what you think of the story so far.

Strong language ahead, so if you do not want to corrupt your 'innocent' eyes, then…..i don't know….don't read the school bit. You've been warned!

* * *

Guarding My Heart Chapter 3

Friday 15 March

Morning

Nicole POV

Why must the alarm be so loud and irritating? I need to get up anyway. Today's my final and last day at Royal London Grammar School. Ugh! I'm never going to get used to the name. Am I even ready to face them? They're not going to be happy at all about me leaving all of a sudden. But what can I do? Natalie will understand, be she would be the most devastated out of the girls. Will I be able to cope with her sadness? Will I even be able to cope with anyone?

_(Knock, knock)_

_Sigh_, sounds like mum wants me to go. I get up out of bed and open the door and retreat to my beautiful bed.

"COME ON! UP UP! UP YOU GET! TODAY'S YOUR LAST DAY AND THEN WE ARE MOVING TO FORKS!"

"Must you shout at this time of the day? It would've been so much easier if you had just told me a month earlier! Now everyone is just going to be pissed! Thanks for making things really hard for me-"

"MAKE …make things hard for you? Make things hard for you? I have done nothing but what I thought was best for you! I'm looking out for you! I'm trying to keep you safe," Mum yelled.

"BY RUNNING AWAY? WHAT MAKE YOU THINK BY RUNNING AWAY, I WILL BE SAFE? For all you know he could just come back…." I couldn't help but let the tears stream down my face. I'm terrified what he might do. He was going to be let soon, well in a year's time. Mum came up to me and held my face in her hands. Then she enclosed me in a hug. Those hugs that were meant to squeeze the pain the way.

"Shhh baby, you will be safe. I just know you will. Please just trust me. Please baby, please," mum pleaded.

I thought about, I have a chance to start a fresh new life, in a new town.

"Ok fine, just let me get dresses…I'm already late"

"Ok", then she left.

And I was alone. I went and took and shower, then quickly straightened my long black hair. Then I applied light make up, but enough to make my hazel eyes stand out, I had to look nice for my last school day at Royal London Grammar School. At least I won't have to wear the hideous uniform again. I mean we look like bumble bees with our black and yellow combination. We had to wear black blazers with the yellow logo and yellow outlines, yellow jumpers, black skirts, yellow socks and black shoes. Whoever thought of this uniform was probably high. It's beyond disgusting.

Well I'm ready to go.

* * *

"Hey guys!"

"NICCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOLLEEEEEE" Natalie screeched. Typical. It's going to be hard to break the news to her, but I have to stay strong.

"Hey crackers!" I replied solemnly

"Ugh! I know it's only eight thirty-two, but where is your cheeriness? I demand a smile!"

I attempted a smile but it only came out as a grimace. Suddenly, the tears threatened to fall. _I must keep strong._

"Nikki? What's wrong? You're crying!"

"I'm….I'm not crying", I manage to croak out. But it was too late. The tears had begun to fall. Thank god no one is around. I don't need to be thought as an attention seeker.

"Nikki boo you scaring me! Is _him?_ Did you have a nightmare? Did you see something? Did you get reminded-"she babbled on.

"I'm moving"

"Huh? What's wrong with moving house? OMG ARE YOU MOVING NEXT DOOR TO MRS SEAHORSE?"

I would trust Natalie to crack a joke. Mrs Seahorse is a living nightmare.

"I'm moving to forks. A town in Washington state"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she fell on the floor laughing. Tears were strolling down her face. I'm glad someone finds this funny. "Ohhhhh Nicole, you make me laugh so much! No seriously what's wrong?"

_Is she not hearing or seeing correctly?_ I'm crying my eyes and she thinks I'm joking.

"If this was a fucking joke, do you really think I would be crying right now?"

She stood there dumbfounded. She looked as if I spoke another language to her. Then came the waterworks. Realisation has finally hit her.

"You…you can't…I mean you…why…but…ahh…but when?"

_How am I supposed to say this now?_

"Errm…Sunday, Sunday morning. I will start school on Monday."

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS ALL ALONG AND YOU TELL ME NOW? YOU PLANNED AND PREPARED AND YOU TELL ME NOW? WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU? YOU SELFISH LITTLE WHORE! WHO DO YOU-"

"HOLD UP A SECOND! I ONLY JUST FOUND OUT LAST NIGHT! I FOUND OUT LAST NIGHT WHILE MY PARENTS WERE ARGUING! MY MUM AND DAD ARE SPLITTING UP! IM BEING MOVED TO ALMOST THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD! SO NO IM NOT A FUCKING SELFISH LITTE WHORE! IM SORRY BUT THERES NOTHING I CAN DO! Mum thinks it will be the best, best for me anyways. She thinks that I'll be safe from _him._" Natalie's face softened as she has now realised why mum has decided to move us. Then confusion had found its place on her face.

"How did you mum find out about…what happened? I thought-

"WILL YOU TWO QUIT YOUR SHENANIGANS AND CHIT CHAT AND GET TO CLASS!"

"But-"we say in unison.

"NOW!"

"Let's go before Mrs Seahorse gives us a detention!" this was my last day, I wasn't prepared to have detention. But then again if I got one and didn't attend, I wouldn't get in trouble….

We get to out form class. As usual, the boys are together, girls are together, outsider/followers are together and the neeks (geeks, nerds, whatever you call them) together. We join the girls. Time for me to break the news to them.

"Hey guys!"

"What's popping Nicole? " Danielle asks, the crazy carefree girl of our group.

"My cherry…."

We all laugh; _oh I'm going to miss this lot._

"Ahh no seriously, what's wrong? I can tell that you have been crying. Especially you Natalie" Rebecca says, the observant one. Sometimes I wish she wasn't that observant.

"Errm…I think it's best if I tell everyone at once. That way, I don't have to repeat myself over and over again." I said warily

"Nicole..."Rachel looks at both me and Natalie, "you two had an argument didn't you?_" Are we that predictable?_

"Sort of" Natalie replies.

I go to stand at the front of the class, looking down so no one could see the tears streaming down my face. Everyone fell silent, as they saw me waiting for them. _Here goes nothing…._

"Errm…I don't know how to say this but…errm…I'm leaving….im moving to forks…." I whispered, hoping that no one would be able to hear me. Unfortunately, every single one of them heard me loud and clear.

"WHAT?" they shout in unison.

"NICOLE ARE YOU SHITTING ME?"

"THAT'S PREPOSTEROUS!"

They all scream random things…I wasn't able to understand what they were saying. But there facial expressions said it all. Angry, disappointed and….pleased? _I'm going to deal with you later…._

"Guys could we please let Nicole finish what she was saying. Nicole…" Miss Mead said.

"Thank you…I know it's all of a sudden but I just found out last night. I'm leaving on Sunday morning" and again with the screaming and shouting and now tears. _Wow! I never knew I was loved this much!_

_

* * *

_

Sunday Morning

Mum was loading the car and I was saying goodbye to Natalie. The sister from another mister. We've been through the tough and were still together as best friends. I can believe that I'm saying goodbye to her. Will we see each other again? I have a feeling we won't, but I hope we do. We've been together for so long, I just simply can throw such an amazing friendship away.

"I guess this is goodbye" Natalie sad, on the brink of tears.

"Natalie please, please don't cry. You'll make me cry!"

"I'm…I'm sorry, it's just that…I can't believe that you're going!"

"I know…but hey look at the bright side at least I don't have to scare you anymore!"

"And at least you'll be safe…sometimes I feel as if it's my fault-"

"Hey, hey it's not your fault. It's no one's fault that _he_ did this to me. He's responsible for his own actions. Look let's not talk about it on our last moment with each other. It should be memorable." I said, trying to cheer her up.

"You make it sound like I'm not going to see you again!"

"You will but I just don't know when. But we both have cam, we can just talk on that."

"Come on Nicole if were late we'll miss our flight" mum yells from the car.

"Please don't go! I even drag you back here kicking and screaming if I have to!"

"You're always the w=one to make me smile!" _I'm sure going to miss you._ "Goodbye, crackers."

"Goodbye, Nikki"

I walked towards the car, without looking back. Goodbye Natalie, Goodbye Danielle and Goodbye London.

* * *

Thanks for reading x


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. All belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N: Sorry I havent posted any new chapters lately, I have been caught up with coursework and stuff.

Thank you JaydaSalvatore (Natalie in the story), ChloeBieber (Danielle in the story) and Eclipsia Black

**PLEASE READ FOR YOUR BENEFIT: **

Before I start the story, I just want to say a few things so you do not get confused along the way. The story is set after Edward has left Bella (New Moon) and she is about to start 'recovering' from her depression with Jacob and the motorbikes. But theres an nterference…dun dun duuuuuuunn =]

This chapter is in Bella's POV because I want the story to continue while Nicole is on her way to forks high. Yes I know its too soon. Nicole is going to live right next to Bella…..wonderful…..muwahahahahahaha. Oh and she is in her junior year while bella is in her senior year…Ok on with the story…

**Bella's POV:**

Day 183, Monday 15 march. Maybe today Edward might comeback. Maybe its just a nightmare and maybe he never left. Yet I cant ignore that little voice in my head telling me otherwise. I cant ignore the whole huge whole in my chest, that no one will ever be able to fill but him.

I just woke up from yet another blank dream. It was another dark empty dream. I felt as if the dark was going to suck me whole. I just hope Edward comes back and takes the pain away. I miss him. I miss his golden tousled hair, which I love to run my hands through. I miss his beautiful, deep, golden eyes. So deep, I could get lost in them. I miss his soft velvety skin. Yet so cold, yet so comforting.

I look at the time and realise that if I don't get up now, I am going to be late for school. I get and jump in the bathroom for a quick shower. Then I get dressed. I enter the kitchen and I see Charlie drinking coffee and reading a paper. _im sure he is supposed to be at the station…._

"Morning bells, sleep well?" Charlie said

"Yeah I did", I replied. if only he knew. I pick up a apple and I exit the kitchen to go to school.

"Bells! Wait!"

_Ahh what now?_

"Yes dad?"

Charlie sighed. That's not a good thing.

"Bells, I cant keep up with this…this behaviour anymore. He's not coming back Bells." _thanks for the heads up…_

"Yes I know that dad"

"…I know you do, which I was I think its best if you go live with your mother in Jacksonville. It will do you some good. You will see your old friends and you may even make new friends-"

"I like my old friends", I replied. Well I do like them, its just that I don't know if the feelings mutual. I havn't spoken to any of them for quite a while now. I kind of miss them now

"Bella, you hardly go out with them anymore."

"Yes I do, I'm going out with Jessica, for a girls night."

"right, girls night. Sounds fun" Charlie replied with every ounce of sarcasm.

"mmhmm"

"oh and before i forget, when you get home . You and me are going to greet the neighbours, when you come back from school."

_Great, meeting new people.._

I walk away to my beautiful truck and drive to school. Dreading the day that is about to unfold...

* * *

Nicole's POV

Me and mum have finally reached Forks. It wasn't what I was expecting. In matter of fact, it was not what II was expecting at all. Sorry if i sound snobby, but its small and by the looks of it it. It looks like it just rains. Just like London. Home. Maybe the rain may wash the pain away...

I mustn't let the past get to me. i need to move on and live my life. All I need to do is get a good education, few friends here and there and if I'm ready, I'll just go back home. My simple plan. not too difficult.

I finish packing my clothes into my wardrobe and put the outfit that I'm going to wear tomorrow. Hmmm tomorrow. I don't know if I should be excited or terrified. I'm moving to a new school and I have no friends what so ever. Hopefully, everything will go well and I'm content with it. Just like our new home. Me and my mother now live in a 3 bedroom house. I don't see no point in having a 3 bedroom, with en-suite, house, when I know for a fact that we are not having any guests in this house. Not that I don't want anyone staying over. It's just that we do not know anyone here. The house also includes a living room, kitchen and an entertainment room. The entertainment room included a plasma TV and two games consoles.

I walk up to my laptop, situated next to my window which is opposite my be, and check my emails. None. Well maybe they are not missing me as much as i thought they would. I switch off my laptop and change into my Victoria secret Fireside Long Jane pajamas.

I walk downstairs to see my mother and see if she was okay. She has been awfully quiet since we arrived here. that is very unusual of my mother. I walk into the living room and see her sitting on the couch, staring into space.

"Mum are you ok? You seem very quiet, in fact too quiet. Whats wrong?"i said in a worried voice.

"Nothing sweetheart. I was just...thinking. Thinking of how life has turned out. Especially for you. I cant help but feel that it was my fault that _that_ happenened to you. That it happened to my sweet little angel. I feel that I didnt fufill my role as a loving and caring mother. if i did my job properly, you would be at home talking to Natalie or having a laugh with your father. If i was there for you, you would still be innocent and happy. Not depressed...I'm a bad mother-" i cut her off, not realising that there were tears streaming down her face.

"Stop right there! youre not a bad mother. You are the most wonderful mother a child could ever wished for. you gave up your life **TWICE** for me! you were there for me when i needed you and you still are. You always love and care me. Never ever think that youre an unworthy mother, because i love you and always will!" now it was my turn to start to start sobbing.

"I love you too angel...Oh! look at the time! Bedtime for you missy!"

_Great way to ruin the moment mum!_

"mum im 18! im practically an adult!"

"While your are under my roof, you will obey my rules and command. You are still a child if you live under this roof! Now get your butt upstairs young lady!"

"Ugh! Do whatever makes you feel better!"

I make my way upstairs and land in my queen sized bed. I didnt realise how tired i was until then. I fell into a deep and peaceful slumber...

* * *

Bella's POV

I arrived at the car park and parked across from where _he _would park his car. Just thinking of him hurts. The constant reminder of him not being here, his last words. I need to forget about him.

A black Cadillac 2011 CTS-V Coupe drives into _his_ spot. All of a sudden a rush of anger filled through my veins. How dare they park in _his _spot? Who do they think they are? While i was rambling on in my head, i didnt notice Justin, Angela, Mike and Jessica make their way past me and towards the female who just stepped out of the car.

Why do I feel she is going to cause a problem for me?

* * *

A/N: Yes i know its short but im very sorry...i have no excuse but i promise, as a christmas present i will post a longer chapter =]

Thank You JaydaSalvotore && Eclipsia Black for your comments


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. All belongs to Stephanie Meyer. But I do own this story =]

A/N: Mild language ahead. Sooo if you want to keep your eyes and mind innocent, then you might want too…I don't know, this is rated M for a reason so…..

* * *

Nicole's P.O.V

I arrive at Forks High School: my brand new school. It feels different. Well it is different. For once, I'm not wearing a uniform. I'm wearing my own clothes. Finally I can actually show my fashion sense. I can be free and be myself and not be restricted. Today I decided to wear my favourite outfit. I wore my white 'Kiss Me' apple bottoms t-shirt, red skinny apple bottom jeans and my red and white plaid canvas apple bottom shoes. You probably know what my favourite brand is right? All this from my wonderful sister in Virginia. _Hmm why didn't mum allow us to live in Virginia…we have family there. _

I park the car and check in the rear view mirror if my hair is still neat. I'm not the sort of girl who spends HOURS on her looks but I have to make sure I look presentable on my first day of school. I don't want people getting the wrong impression of me. I am also not the kind of girl who wears make up and spends time watching what they ate or drank. I drink soda when I want and I don't care about the calories. I WILL eat a burger or maybe two if I feel like it. Of course I do exercise because I do love my hour glass figure, so a morning jog is very helpful. I'm the type of girl who doesn't take shit from ANYONE. So if you try start trouble with me, don't be surprised it I bite back.

My hair is nice and neat. Long and black with loose curls.

While I'm checking my hair, I notice a pale white girl with long brown hair staring…at me? Maybe I'm just being paranoid. Well I am new so maybe she is trying to see who I am. But I cant help but notice that she has this sort of…pained expression on her face. She has a mixture of emotions written all over her face. Anger? Distraught? Disappointment? Maybe there is something wrong with her.

I step out of my car and feel as I feel hundreds of eyes watching my every move. There group of 4 teens that had stopped right in front of me. While the pale girl walked into the main building.

"Hi! You must be Nicole? Nice to meet you" the Asian guy said, while shaking my hand. He seemed to be very pleased that I am here.

"Uhm, yeah…yeah I'm Nicole" I replied timidly, that is very unlike me. I give him a warm smile.

"OH MY GOSH! SHE'S BRITISH! SHE'S GOT A BRITSH ACCENT! OH MY GOSH CAN YOU SAY WATER?" The brown haired girl squealed. _Great ! Draw attention why don't you?_ I knew this stupid question was going to come up. Why is it that majority of Americans today, find it so amusing when us British people say water? What's so interesting about it?

"Errmm…Jessica? Cant you see that she doesn't want to water? Please excuse my girlfriend. She's a bit…err let say loopy." The blonde haired guy said to me. _Hmm he seems quite a nice person. I may just get along with you, well when your girlfriend isn't clinging on to you. _The Jessica girl looks displeased about the way he talks about her. _That's your fault for asking an unnecessary questions._

"It's ok I get it all the time when I visit my sister. Ermm water…."

"Wow! It sounds so different. I hope you and I get along very well. By the looks of it, you have a very good dress sense. We should go shopping sometime." she said hopefully.

"Hi I'm Angela" the quiet dark haired girl said. _She seems genuinely nice. She just may be a new best friend. But I'm never replacing my close friends at home._

"And I'm Eric her boyfriend. Let's take you to the principals office so you can get your time table and get to class."

" Thank you, that would be much appreciated" I replied sweetly.

I follow the group into the building. We went many halls before we reached the main office to receive my timetable. It would be great to have a lesson with at least one of them, so I don't have to be on my own.

The lady at the office gave me my timetable and I gave it a quick look. _Ahhh English…sounds fun._

"what do you have first? We might have the same thing as you!" Eric said enthusiastically.

"I have English. On the first day of a new school I get the subject I hate so much first!"

"Well it wont be that bad, you'll have me and Eric with you and our friend Bella. Well we don't really talk to Bella that much since-" Mike said before he was cut off by Angela.

"Mike I don't think we should be talking about Bella's business or even be talking about it."

"Angela baby, Nicole is going to find out sooner or later" Eric hushed Angela.

I was standing there confused about who these lot were talking about. What could she possibly do to not have her friends talking to her or her talking to them. I think Jessica saw my confused expression and spoke up.

"Basically Bella , was a new girl here just like you. We had a group of brothers and sisters. Well adopted brothers and sisters. All of them were going out apart from this gorgeous one. He was single. He was so beautiful…but anyway, him and Bella were an item. They were ALWAYS together. Not that I'm jealous, but I don't see what he sees in her! She is so clumsy and pale! Who from ARIZONA is pale? Its just not right.

Edward, that's what his name was, moved away with his family. No one knows why and we don't think Bella knows why either. Ever since he left her, she's different. She doesn't smile, talk or even eat. She always by herself, well recently we've heard that she's been hanging around one these huge Indian kids down the reservation, La push." Jessica explained

"Oh so that's Bella!" I said as I soon realised who the girl was that I saw this morning.

"You know her?" Angela said.

"No, she was staring at me this morning. Before you guys came over. She looked quite upset, but now I know why. I wouldn't feel happy if my boyfriend just left me without a reason."

"Well she has been like this for seven months. We would of helped her but she just isolated herself." Angela mused.

"And you did park in Edwards usual spot." Eric said as if it was the most smartest thing he had ever thought and said.

"Well I didn't know that, can we just go to our lesson. We are already 10 minutes late. We can continue this at lunch. If one of you could be so kind and escort me from the lesson before so I wont be by myself."

"I have biology with you before lunch so we can go together" Jessica said happily.

"it's a done deal.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

I watched as Mike, Jessica, Angela and Eric make there way to the new student. She looks different. Well anyone who wears apple bottoms, top to bottom is different. But there is something different about her. I cant help but feel this hatred against her. She parks in Edwards space. She may not know that but I just cant help but feel that she is trying to replace him.

I turn away quickly as I realise that I am standing here like a fool staring at her. I've probably made her think I'm a freak. I rush to my locker and check what lesson I have first. English. Romeo and Juliet. Perfect.

I take out my books for English and make my way to the class. I sit at the back in my usual spot. Where Edward and I used to sit.

I sit and think about the time me and Edward sat here and was talking about the Volturi during Romeo and Juliet. Then Mr. Berty paused the video to ask Edward to repeat what Romeo just said to see if he was listening. That was a beautiful moment.

I was brought out of my day dream by my phone vibrating. Luckily I was at the back. I checked my phone and realise that I have a text from Jake.

_Jake:_

_Wanna finish continue fixing the bikes after school?_

Jake was there for me. He helps me get over this pain. He fixes the whole in my chest. He makes me feel normal and complete. When I am with him, everything is absolutely wonderful. I reply to his text.

_Sure, but it might have to be later in the evening. Charlie wants to meet the new neighbours that moved in._

_Jake: _

_Sure thing. How about I come over and keep you company?_

_Me:_

_Okay, that would be great._

I put my phone away as soon as I here the door open. Only to see Mike, Eric and _her._ Mike and Eric being _Mike and Eric_ introduce her to Mr. Berty dramatically by speaking in the most weirdest English accent ever. Mr. Berty attempts to contain his laughter and sends Mike and Eric to sit and their seats.

"Alright class, settle down! We have a new student here from London. Her name is Nicole. I hope you all make her feel welcome!" Mr. Berty gives her a warm smile.

"Nicole I would like you to sit right next to Bella. She seems a bit lonely and I hope you don't mind sitting next to her" Mr. Berty said, giving me a small sadistic smile. I knew this man was up to no good.

I give Nicole a smile and she smiles back. She walks towards my table and sits right next to me.

"Hi! I'm Nicole. Nice to meet you!." she said awfully cheerfully while shaking my hand.

"I'm Bella"

This is going to be a long day…

* * *

Hopefully i will be able to write another story before Christmas, as a Christmas for you all.

Follow me on twitter: Ms_SandyLautner =]


End file.
